


Trapped In My Mind

by AthenaJwel16



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Metahumans, Mind Palace, No Spoilers, OTP Feels, Season/Series 04, Worried Harry, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaJwel16/pseuds/AthenaJwel16
Summary: Cisco is attacked by a meta human capable of locking his victims in their own minds. He has to face the darkest version of himself.To find courage, he thinks of Harry who looks out for him.





	Trapped In My Mind

Cisco opened his eyes. With a sudden gasp, he straightened up. He couldn't see a thing. All around was nothing but darkness. He groaned and stood, checking his body for possible injuries. None. As he rubbed his temples, he tried to remember what just happened. 

Team Flash was still after DeVoe and the remaining bus metas. They had received an alarm coming from St Georges Hospital. A new meta, apparently an original one, was attacking the patients and putting them in a state of coma, or at least deep sleep. Barry and Cisco had gone after him, just after Cisco gave him the name of Shock. Barry had managed to save all of the patients but Shock had blasted Cisco with his powers. This was the last thing he remembered, being hit before collapsing on the ground. 

“Oh boy… You’ve got to be kidding me” Cisco mumbled, swallowing. 

“That's right, buddy. We're in your mind” A voice stated, making the young Ramon spin and freeze completely. 

He was facing a perfect reflection of himself. Another Cisco was standing in front of him. Actually, the reflection was a bit different. With his hair tied up, his obsidian eyes and a thinner shape, he looked exactly like… 

The figure chuckled lowly, dragging Cisco out of his thoughts. 

“Well, well, well. You look a bit pathetic. Which version of us are you?” It asked with a smirk. 

Cisco swallowed, not understanding. 

“How do you feel?” The reflection asked again. 

Cisco didn't have to think twice. 

“Hopeful” He replied immediately. 

The reflection snickered. 

“You're Hope then. It shouldn't be too hard to break you, like I broke all the others… Every part that makes you who you are, Cisco. Until I'm the only one left.” It whispered with an evil smirk. 

Cisco shuddered, swallowing hard. He stepped backwards and shook his head slowly. 

“And who are you?” He murmured

“I'm Chasm. The part of you that gave birth to Reverb… “ Chasm chuckled deeply. 

Cisco felt his heart beat raising. 

“I have to get out of here” He blurted, looking around desperately. 

Chasm laughed. “Oh, you can't, darling. The more you stay here, the more I'm becoming powerful. Soon, I'll be completely overwhelming you.” He snickered

Cisco clenched his jaw and fists. 

“I won't let you. They need my help back there. The team needs me” He replied, determined. 

Chasm began to circle him slowly, watching him closely. 

“Is that so? Who needs you there? Barry, the fastest man alive? Caitlin, who pushes you away constantly? Joe, Cecile, Iris? I bet they don't even know your birth date…”

Cisco swallowed as he conjured Harry's face in his mind. Harry smiling. Harry calling him ‘Ramon’ and throwing tools at him. 

Chasm titled his head. 

“Oh, come on. You can't be serious. You think you mean something to him?”

“I do. He is my friend” Cisco replied, his voice trembling a little though. He was feeling his will and strength fading away slowly. 

“Oh, Hope. You have to leave. Leave all of that behind you. It's what you do, after all. You bring life in the heart of our dear Cisco and the moment after you deceive him. Just hide, for a decade at least, stay here. I will cover for you, like I always did. Remember when Dante died? It felt good when I was in command, hm? And where was Harry for you then?” Chasm whispered, making Cisco jump. 

“Leave him out of that! You know nothing!” He snarled, clenching his fists harder. 

Chasm shrugged. “You have nothing to fear. You’ll be good in here. It's the best thing you can do. Cisco Ramon, always the optimistic and hopeful one. There's nothing for you out there. This… This was necessary. You had to be stopped. Don't be afraid… You can trust me” Chasm said, his words resonating in Cisco's mind

He felt himself falling onto his knees and tilting his head down. 

“That's it. Bend to me. You did your job out there, you had to, it was your role. It's not like you could have denied your true nature… But somebody has to take over now. I'm going to clean up your mess and show the others what we are really capable of. Just lay low. No sparkle or heroic movement or I'll have to eliminate you. For everyone's sake.” Chasm murmured, putting a hand on Cisco's shoulder. 

Cisco’s sight was blurred and he was choking on his breath. 

“H-Hope… Is a g-good thing… I-It's what keeps us alive” He gasped, his eyes fluttering. 

“Let me in charge, buddy. You've always been the favorite, always the first to be called when we were in danger. But your time is over. I'm done putting the pieces back together after your failures. You're just too stubborn. Let me be back. Let me be the king. Then even Harry will respect us” Chasm said, tightening his grip on his shoulder. 

Cisco closed his eyes, gasping for air. 

“Ramon. Pull yourself together. You still have a lot to do on this Earth and on the others. You can't give up. Not now. We need you. I need you” 

This voice… It was nothing more than a distant murmur but Cisco immediately recognized Harry's voice. 

“Wake up!”

As if the voice had given him strength, Cisco stood quickly and punched Chasm hard in the face. And suddenly, he was back. 

He was laying on a bed, in Star Labs. His eyes fluttered and he got blinded by the light before feeling a presence next to him. 

“Ramon? Are you okay?” Harry murmured, sounding worried. The scientist was sitting on a chair close to the bed. 

A smile of relief appeared on Cisco's lips and he jumped out of the bed, hugging Harry tightly. The older man widened his eyes in surprise and cleared his throat. He awkwardly hugged Cisco back, relaxing at his touch. 

“I'm okay. Now that I'm home” Cisco murmured softly, smiling in Harry's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want a follow up to this story!  
> ~Athena~


End file.
